Dangerous Love
by Nishu96
Summary: Mao is Orochimaru s love interest and she really loves him, but lately she feels very lonely since he always has something else to do. Also, after an incident a certain Medic-nin starts to develope feelings for her as well. Trouble is inevitable... [ Contains: Lemon, Torture, Yaoi and Rape! ]
1. The Snake s Lover

**Dangerous Love ~**

* * *

**Chapter 1 ~ The Snake´s Lover**

Mao´s P.O.V

"Do you really have to go again?"

Orochimaru was standing in front of the bed and dressed himself in his usual Clothes, while I was still laying in the bed with just a blanket covering my body. His beautiful golden eyes looked at me with a soft but lightly serious look, as he then sighed and replied:

"You know that I have to train with Sasuke."

"I know…"

It wasn´t like I was one of those women who always had to be together with their men, but sometimes he was away for a couple of days and I didn´t really have something to do. _Well, but one good thing is there when he is away for so long…_

He was done taking his clothes on and came over to me. As he sat on the bed and placed his warm but also scaly hand on my cheek I blushed.

"It won´t take too long this time and when I come back we´ll have some more fun together my dear…"

Then he kissed me lightly forceful like he always did, while his tongue was in my mouth and played with mine, as he suddenly dragged the blanket a bit down. When he was done kissing me, he licked over my breasts until he started sucking my nipple. I had to moan a little bit and became lightly horny as I also felt his hand between my legs. Suddenly he stopped and looked up to me with a smirk.

"We´ll continue when I come back."

"That was mean!"

I knew why he did that, just to see me a bit suffer. His sadistic nature showed up every now and then, especially when we had sex. When he then tied me on the bed and was a bit rough when he penetrated into me. After a while I got used to it and learned to enjoy it some kind of. _Even if I would wish he was more tender sometimes…_

Some hours later after he was gone, I also went out of the bed and took some short black pants on with a sleeveless white shirt and some normal sandals. Since it was just for going into the kitchen and drinking my coffee, I didn´t really care what I wore. My mahogany colored hair was slightly falling over my shoulders as I brushed it and when I left my room just one thought came into my mind. _I hope HE isn´t in the kitchen at the moment…_

Kabuto was Orochimaru´s right hand man or how I used to call him his little pet, since he always had to stay by his side. It was annoying for me when he was around,since he was unfriendly to me since the first day I arrived and also, he was calling me "Lord Orochimaru´s little Sex Toy". After he gave me that nickname I was pretty angry at him, but he didn´t even care. _That idiotic, pathetic, asshole! Why couldn´t Orochimaru look for another one? _

In my eyes he was nothing special and if someone like me ,an ordinary human woman, says that then it had to be true. He maybe had skills as a medic-nin and some fighting skills, but there existed hundred other people who could do the same and they wouldn´t treat the love interest of their boss like he did.

When I entered the kitchen I was glad, he wasn´t there so I could drink my coffee in silence. As I sat there at the table I had to sigh. It had been now three years since I knew Orochimaru and I loved him, there was no doubt, but lately I thought he really saw me only as his sex toy.

I remembered back the day when we first met. The weather was beautiful outside, it was warm and a slight breeze blew. My father had been died a couple of weeks ago and I was on the way to his grave, as suddenly a man appeared in front of me. First I was a bit terrified from his pale skin and his snake-like eyes, but when I took a closer look he didn´t seem so scary at all. He examined me and I lightly blushed, as he suddenly had a smirk on his lips.

"Young Lady you shouldn´t run around in the forest on your own. There are some dangerous people out there."

I just smiled at him.

"I know, but the grave of my father lies on the other side of the woods, so I don´t really have another choice."

The way his eyes looked at me at this moment gave me a shiver through my whole body. In my whole live I never saw such beautiful golden eyes as he had and I couldn´t resist but staring into them. He then chuckled a little bit as he noticed it.

"Are my eyes that interesting for you?"

"Uhm y- yes-"

I was speechless and especially when he then laid his hand on my cheek and stroked it gently.

"How about I accompany you for a while?"

"Y- Yes I would really appreciate that…"

My voice shivered when I talked to him, but he had just a smoothly smile on his lips that took my breath away. _Wow he really is handsome…_

We then met each other more often, and then after a few dates our Romance began. Of all the men I had before him there was nobody as tender and gentle as he was to me. Not like I had that much men before him, back then I was only 22, but still, the way he made love to me was special. He made me feel like I was the only woman in the world and I was his. _But that was a long time ago…_

Now he only wanted sex, every time we saw each other and since I lived now at his hideout, that was nearly everyday a few times, that's why I some kind of enjoyed it when he was away for a few days.

"Oh good morning…"

When I heard a voice behind me, I was terrified but then also my mood went down.

"Oh god, can´t you just make some noise when you enter a room?"

I turned around to him and his arrogant look made me even more angry. _I really don´t know who this guy thinks he is!_

"Well, not everybody can be such a bumpkin like you."

He put a dumb smirk on his face which made me feel like I wanted to punch him in the face, while he then adjusted his glasses, cleared his throat and said:

"Just for your information, I´ll be on a mission today and I guess I´ll come back in the afternoon."

"So what?"

"It would be nice if you could make yourself useful this time and prepare dinner until I´m back."

I started laughing very loud at his statement and replied:

"You really believe I would prepare dinner for YOU?"

That he even though I would do something for him was ridiculous. _Idiot…_

"Then at least go food shopping so that I can cook when I´m back."

"Whatever…"

I continued drinking my cup of coffee and he went away again. _But I´ll go extra late so that he has to wait for me until I´m back hehehe…_


	2. Unexpected

**Chapter 2 ~ Unexpected**

Mao´s P.O.V

_Damn, didn´t he say he would come back during afternoon?_

While I was sitting in my room my belly made some noise, since I waited for Kabuto to come back and make some dinner. _Maybe he does it on purpose so that I have to prepare dinner tonight…_

Two more hours passed and it was already eight o´clock, when I decided to go outside and look for him. I didn´t really care about him ,but my feeling told me I should go and take a look. _If he just walked slow at home I´ll definitelly rip his head off!_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_D- Damn it!_

My hand was pressed against the injury on my chest, while I tried to reach the hideout. The mission didn´t go as planned and somebody with equal powers showed up, so I had a harder time than thought. While the blood was running down and dripping on the ground, I felt weaker with every step I took. It wasn´t that usual that my Chakra reached it´s limit, but when it happened it had always been in such a terrible situation.

"Ahhh…"

I had to stop walking and fell down on my knees. _I can´t heal myself, I don´t have enough Chakra to do that, but what should I do then?_

Everything lightly became vague, as suddenly I heard somebody calling my name. A person was running towards me and as she stood in front of me, I recognized her as Mao.

"Kabuto what happened?"

She had a shocked and worried look in her eyes when she looked at the bloody wound.

"Come on get up, we have to go back to the hideout! I´ll take care of you then…"

Carefully she laid my arm around her shoulders and hers around my waist to support me, while we slowly walked back to the hideout. For me it felt like hours until we reached it. Then she brought me to my room where she laid me down on my bed. Suddenly I became unconscious.

Mao´s P.O.V

_Oh no what should I do?_

Kabuto wasn´t in a good condition and it seemed like he fainted. _Keep calm Mao remember what your father tought you…_

My father was a doctor himself, but he still used natural things to heal injuries instead of medical ninjutsu. First of all I got rid of his shirt so that I could examine the wound. _Damn, it´s pretty deep…_

I decided to Sew it, even though I only did it once and that was on a puppet, but at this moment I didn´t really have time to think about it ,so I cleared his wound with some alcohol I found in his closet and then started to sew it. My hands shivered by the first few stitches, but then it worked pretty well and the injury was closed. _Fine I guess he´s okay now…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

"Ohw…"

I slowly opened my eyes and at first I didn´t recognize where I was at, until my mind became a bit clearer. _Right, Mao brought me back…_

My injury was sewed and I wondered if she did it. _Since when does she possess medical knowledge?_

"Oh good you´re awake."

She walked into the room while carrying a tablet, where a bowl and a cup were standing on. A delicious scent went up my nose and my belly made some noise since I was pretty hungry as well.

"Can you eat on your own?"

"Y- Yes…"

It was hard to move since I still felt a bad pain, but I managed to sat up and she gave me a bowl full with rice, meat and vegetables.

"Thanks…"

"You´re welcome."

She went out and I was left with a pretty unfamiliar feeling inside. _I always thought she hates me and yet she saved my life. I really should be more friendly to her from now on and stop calling her a sex toy. Yes, that´s the least I could do for her…_

Mao´s P.O.V

~ a few days later ~

I was standing under the shower and thought about something strange that was going on. Kabuto had been acting nice towards me lately and I didn´t know what to think about it. _Just because I helped him while he was injured? But he isn´t the kind of person who would be thankful because of something like that… or is he?_

While the warm water was running down my skin, I decided to let it be at the moment. _I could ask Orochimaru when he comes back though…_

Suddenly I heard somebody coming into the bathroom and was first a bit terrified ,but when the shower cabin opened and Orochimaru was standing in front of me, I became happy.

"You´re back!"

I jumped out of the shower and into his arms, pressing me tightly on him. Every time he went away for so long I missed him a lot. After a very passionate long kiss, he smirked at me and chuckled.

"Kabuto told me what you did for him."

"Oh well, it was nothing…"

"I don´t think so. He said if you wouldn´t have come at that moment he surely had died. So my beautiful girl is also a little Hero."

I blushed.

"Have you been done with showering?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"Uhm no not really… would you like to accompany me?"

From the lustful glance in his eyes I assumed that he wanted and after getting rid of his clothes, I wrapped my legs around his waist. While we were standing under the water he pressed me against the wall, while his cock started getting bigger and bigger through my rubbing. A slight groan came from him and his hand went down, starting to rub my clitoris as well. I started moaning loudly because I knew he liked it when I did that and after being sure that I was wet enough he placed his penis inside of me.

A light pain went trough my body when he started pulling him in and out. It was only just for a moment and I pressed my body a bit tighter on him. His muscular body felt good on mine and I started kissing his neck. He then grabbed my hair and dragged me back, making me face him.

"Say it!"

He ordered and I obeyed.

"You´re my Master! Nobody else will ever be allowed to touch me! I´m all yours my Lord…"

"Good girl."

I felt him coming when he released his sperm inside of me.

"How about I make you cum now?"

He had a nasty smirk on his face and I knew what that was supposed to mean. So after he carried me out of the bathroom and laid me on my bed, he grabbed my legs and dragged them apart. He was holding tight on my ankles while his tongue made it´s way towards my special point. If there existed something he was excellent at then it was definitely Oral sex.

"Ah- Ah- Orochimaru…"

After I also was satisfied, we laid beside each other in the bed, me snuggling on his chest and wrapping a wisp of his hair around my finger. I really enjoyed his presence and was glad to have him, since I had been very lonely when my father died.

"Oh I wanted to ask you something Orochimaru."

"What is it my dear?"

"Well, since I some kind of saved Kabuto he´s acting so nice and friendly towards me, but he used to be impolite and rude to me, so I just wondered if this was a way to show me his thanks…"

"Hmmm, that is possible, even though Kabuto never had been such a kind of person. Maybe it´s just a matter of time since he´s used to act like somebody else to manipulate people."

"Why should he manipulate me?"

I sat up and faced him, but he just chuckled.

"I didn´t mean that he´ll do that to you, but you just shouldn´t take his behavior too serious."

"Oh I see, well then I guess I´ll let it be…"

"Yes since he isn´t worth thinking about anyways."

He started squeezing my boobs as I wondered about this statement of his. _He isn´t even worth thinking about? I always thought he liked Kabuto, but was I wrong?_

~ a few weeks later ~

Orochimaru was training again with Sasuke, but today just for a few hours in the training room. While I was sitting in the kitchen and drank some coffee, Kabuto came in with a friendly smile.

"Hello, how are you doing today?"

This new behavior of his scared me very much and I just couldn´t get used to it.

"Please stop being so nice, that´s even more terrifying than when you´re rude."

His expression changed into something mixed between amused and confused.

"Why can´t I just be nice to you if I want? Is it forbidden?"

"No, but you don´t used to be like that and I don´t want it…"

I stood up to clean my cup.

"Oh, by the way could you maybe assist me today in the lab?"

My cup fell down, because I was so shocked that he asked me to be his assistant.

"What?"

"Yes, I could need your help, so what do you say?"

Speechless as I was, I first wanted to clean the floor from the shards that were laying there.

"Wait you´ll cut yourself, let me do it."

Kabuto tried to grab for the shards, but I wrenched his hand away.

"Come on do you think I can´t even handle this on my own? Beside that you normally would´ve called me a bumpkin or stupid sex toy…"

"I told you that I won´t call you those things anymore…"

His dumb blithering distracted me so much that I really cut myself with a shard and as it started bleeding, I stuck the injured finger in my mouth.

"Told you that this would happen…"

"Shut up!"

"Let me heal it."

"No, there´s no need for you to do that. A plaster will do it as well."

"Oh Lord why do you have to be so ignorant woman?"

For me a little bit surprisingly he just grabbed my hand and dragged my finger out of my mouth. He then healed the little injury, me just sitting there with a very confused look. _I really don´t understand his intentions…_

"So what about that assistant thing? Are you helping me or not?"

"Is it something disgusting like the last time and you just want me to throw up again?"

"No, you just have to write some things down, that is all…"

"Fine I´ll help you if I must…"

Kabuto´s P.O.V

We went to the lab and I was glad that she said she would help me. Lately I really enjoyed her presence, but I had to control my feelings towards her. She still was Orochimaru´s woman and if I only would have a thought about her in an unconventional way then he´d probably punish me very hard for this.

"So what should I do?"

I couldn´t stop looking at her, as she suddenly waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hey, are you sleeping?"

"N- No, I´m sorry… Well I´ll attach myself to this heart monitor to check if my heart is alright and you´ll write down every change my heart does for the next 10 minutes, understood?"

"Yes…"

The time passed too fast and we were done, but then suddenly our hands touched each others while both of us wanted to turn off the monitor, as suddenly my heart started pounding too fast and she noticed that.

"What happened?"

"Uhm nothing, maybe it´s broken…"

"Your heart?"

"No the monitor."

"Oh well whatever…"

She seemed to believe me and I was relieved. Then we wanted to walk out of the lab, as she suddenly tripped and I tried to catch her, but accidentally landed on her. Our faces were now just a few inches away from each others as suddenly my lust seemed to take control over me.

"Kabuto get down from me!"

I didn´t care what she said and was about to kiss her.

"Kabuto! What are you doing?! Don´t!"

She was yelling at me, but my lips nearly reached hers as suddenly I felt something wrapping around my throat. It slung me away from her and I was shocked when I saw Orochimaru standing there with a very evil expression on his face.

"How dare you Kabuto!"

"L- Lord Orochimaru I-"

"No, shut your mouth you piece of shit! You know what awaits you now don´t you?"

"Yes…"


	3. Punishment

**Chapter 3 ~ Punishment**

Mao´s P.O.V

Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto´s hair and dragged him into the hallway, while I followed them as I was still shocked that Kabuto nearly kissed me. _Why would he do that? Maybe it was just an accident?_

He opened a room I didn´t see before and then he pushed Kabuto into there. Even though I was just standing on the door, I could feel that the temperature in this room was very low.

"Take your clothes off!"

Some kind of confused I watched as he obeyed Orochimaru´s order and was kneeling on the floor then just naked. He then grabbed his hair again and made him stand up, just to press him against the wall where he then was chained on. _What is that supposed to mean? What is he doing with him?_

His grey hair was open and Orochimaru slung his glasses to the floor, like he wanted to take everything from him that could comfort him.

"Will you never learn to obey my orders Kabuto?"

He hissed at him, as he then grabbed his cock brutally and Kabuto let out a light cry. What followed was something I wished I wouldn´t have seen. Orochimaru started rubbing his dick and when he did that, I turned around. _I really could throw up …_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_No, not again! I´m such an Idiot!_

Chained on the wall and unable to move I had to endure the hard grip of Orochimaru as he started to rub my penis. It wasn´t the first time he did that and it was always awful for me, since he was hurting me. _But I can´t do anything against it...  
_

"Say Kabuto do you enjoy it like in the good old days? Shall I grab it a bit tighter?"

"Ahhh!"

The tight grip made me scream and it was so embarrassing for me that Mao saw what he did to me. _She really must think I´m disgusting now…_

"Stop, L- Lord Orochimaru!"

With a surprised expression he let go of it and slapped me.

"Who allowed you to give resist words?!"

"I- I´m sorry Lord Orochimaru…"

"Whatever, your punishment will be that you stay here for nine days without food and something to drink. Maybe you´ll learn your lesson then."

"Yes my Lord…"

Orochimaru walked out of the room and Mao turned around to me with a very shocked look. I just let my head fall down and tried to sleep, since this was the only thing I could do now.

It was cold in here, but I got used to it over the years. _But he never imprisoned me longer in here than three days…_

While I was standing there on the wall, with my wrists and ankles chained, I remembered back the first time he did that to me. It was one year after I became his servant and I just calculated something wrong, which made him so angry that he dragged me into this room.

"What are we doing here?"

My voice shivered back then and he just looked down on me with a nasty look.

"Take your clothes off!"

"H- Huh? No you can´t order me to do that Lord Orochimaru."

"Oh really can´t I?"

Without any hesitation he ripped the clothes off me and chained me on this wall. I started struggling, but it had no use and he had an evil smirk on his lips. He laid his hand on my cheek and kissed me on the lips, as I suddenly got a sick feeling inside of me.

"Stop! I don´t want that!"

When he looked up to me, he had such an angry glance in his eyes that I started shivering once again, while he said:

"My little Kabuto, if I want to do that with you, I will, because you´re my property!"

But instead of continuing he just walked away into the direction of the door.

"Wait what is with me?"

"You´ll stay here until I decide it was enough."

He closed the door and I started crying.

"Please let me out…"

After this time it happened more often and he even imprisoned me there when I didn´t do something wrong just for his amusement. Since Mao was there he hadn´t done it, but now that I tried to kiss her he finally had a reason again.

_I´m really a fool that I even dared kissing her…_

Mao´s P.O.V

"Don´t you think this is a bit too hard for him?"

I looked up to Orochimaru with a worried look, but he just shook his head.

"Nobody is allowed to touch you except me and he ,of all people, should know that. If I´m honest I would´ve liked to give him 20 days to stay in there."

"But for me it seemed like an accident! I don´t think he did it on purpose!"

"Why did you scream then?"

"I was surprised and shocked, that was all."

"Whatever, he can stay in there for those nine days since he doesn´t deserv it any better. He´s nothing but one of my worthless servants so a bit punishment won´t kill him, I assume."

He smirked, but it gave me a really uneasy feeling. The fact that it seemed to be partly my fault that Kabuto was in this situation made me feel sorry for him. _But I can´t really change it…_

* * *

~ 5 days later ~

"So my little beauty I´ll be away for a few days with Sasuke again."

He said while he satisfied me with his hand, while I was just able to moan something and couldn´t really give a reply.

"My my, you´re getting pretty wet today…"

"Y- Yes…"

I felt that I was near my orgasm as he suddenly smirked and dragged his hand away. _Oh no, don´t tell me that was it?_

He stood up, still having that evil smirk on his face and took something out of his closet. _I- Is that a dildo?_

The ropes that he used to tie me with were also in his hands and I had a bad suspicion. _Please not.._

As he tied me on the bed, he started chuckling and I feared of what would come next. First he got the dildo and started holding it on my pussy, making light up and down movements.

"Do you want me to put it in?"

Because I still was horny I said yes.

The smirk on his face became more nasty and he pushed it into me, but very brutally. The pain made me cry out, but he enjoyed my pain and laughed.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! O- Orochimaru it hurts!"

When I said that he started pulling it in and out even faster and more forceful than before, so that I got tears in my eyes. _Why does he always have to be so rude?_

After he was done I felt weary and tired. I also had to breathe hard and the lower part of my body hurting badly.

"Did you have fun?"

He asked while he untied me, but I just closed my eyes. That made him so angry that he grabbed my hair and made me sat up.

"Damn it, how often do I have to tell you that you should give me an answer when I ask you something?!"

"I- I´m sorry… Yes I had fun."

"Good my dear…"

His hand was running through my hair and he tenderly kissed me. Even though I got used to his extreme sadistic side, I still was afraid when it came out. _It´s always so savagely…_

"By the way I got something to do for you while I´m away."

"What?"

"Could you may look every now and then if Kabuto is still alive? You don´t have to go in there, just take a look if he´s still breathing and also here-"

He gave me a key.

"When I´m not back until the other four days have passed, you can let him out by yourself. I believe I can trust you that you won´t let him out sooner than I ordered."

"Okay…"

* * *

A few hours passed and Orochimaru went away, while I sat in my room and thought about the task he gave me. _I really don´t know if I can endure it if I see Kabuto like that…_

After a while I decided that I had no other choice and went to that room. I carefully opened the door and peeked in. Kabuto, still chained as the last time I saw him, looked very done. His eyes were closed, he didn´t move, but I saw his body shivering. I didn´t know if it was because of the cold inside there or maybe because he didn´t eat or drink the last few days. _Poor Kabuto…_

Glad that he didn´t notice me, I closed the door again and went back into my room. Some more hours passed and while I was in the kitchen eating my dinner, I suddenly got a very guilty feeling towards Kabuto. _If I wouldn´t have screamed Orochimaru maybe didn´t have come and Kabuto wouldn´t have to endure such a hard punishment…_

There was still a lot of rice and meat from my dinner left, and without thinking about it I took it in a bowl. I also got a cup of hot tea and a glass water with me when I went to that room again. _I know Orochimaru will be pretty angry when he finds out about that, but I can´t let Kabuto starve…_

I quietly walked in and was now standing in front of him. First I thought he didn´t breath anymore and was shocked, but then I saw that his respiration just was very calm. My hand went to his cheek and I carefully stroked him to wake him up, but he didn´t react. _Maybe he´s too weak at the moment…_

Something was there that distracted me and that was the naked lower part of his body. I just couldn´t stop staring there for some reason, even though I really would´ve liked to. So I took my vest out and wrapped it around his waist. _Well at least as long as I´m here he can wear it…_

"What are you doing?"

When he suddenly spoke it terrified me a bit and I looked up to him. His eyes were lightly open, but I knew without his glasses it was hard for him to see something.

"Oh uhm, I just wanted to cover your uhm-"

"No, I meant what are you doing here in this room…"

He spoke with a very weak voice and I took the bowl up from the ground.

"Well, I wanted to give you something to eat…"

"What?"

His eyes widened and he seemed like he couldn´t believe what I said.

"Yes, I felt so sorry for you and Orochimaru isn´t there so I thought it is alright…"

"Thank you, but I don´t need your compassion. Beside that Lord Orochimaru will kill you if he finds out about that…"

He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes again.

"It´s not because I pity you, Idiot! I just feel guilty for bringing you in such a terrible situation okay! So eat and drink something!"

"You don´t have to become so angry…"

Now he faced me again and I took some Rice with the chopsticks and led it in Kabuto´s mouth. So I feed him and after that I gave him the tea and the water for drinking. After we were done, he looked a bit better again.

"Thank you for that Mao…"

"No problem…"

We were looking each other in the eyes for a moment and I got an unusual feeling inside. _Well his eyes aren´t something special like Orochimaru´s, but still, they look some kind of interesting…_

"Say Kabuto, is he doing that more often to you?"

I was curious since it seemed like it wasn´t the first time he was punished like that.

"W- Well yea…"

"Since when?"

"It started after my first year as his servant and stopped after you showed up…"

"Wait weren´t you 16 back then?!"

He nodded lightly and I couldn´t tell how much Disgust I felt towards Orochimaru at the moment. _He was nearly a child back then and he´s doing something like this to him? I know he is cruel and merciless, but that…_

"Why are you still working for him when he´s treating you so bad?"

"Because I have nobody else. I´m alone…"

When he said that I became sad, because I knew how it was to be alone and lonely. The sad look in his eyes nearly broke my heart and I made a decision. I smiled at him and laid my hand on his cheek again.

"Why aren´t we friends from now on? At least you wouldn´t be alone anymore…"

First lightly confused but then happy he looked at me and nodded.

"I would really appreciate that."

"Fine…"

I stayed in there for a while and talked with him, and before I left he asked me if I would come tomorrow again.

"Yes, if Orochimaru isn´t back then I will…"

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_Wow I can´t believe what she did for me…_

My Situation was maybe terrible, but now that Mao offered me her friendship I felt happy. Even though she knew how dangerous it was to bring me food, she did it. _But why? Does that mean she has feelings towards me as well? Or is this really just a nice gesture from her side? I´m not sure, but if she has Romantic feelings towards me then I´ll definitely wait until she makes the first step…_


	4. Save

**Chapter 4 ~ Save**

3rd Person´s P.O.V

The next four days went by pretty fast and Mao went everyday to the room where Kabuto was imprisoned to bring him food and something to drink. Even though she knew how risky it was, she didn´t care and also had a better feeling inside when she brought him something.

On the day when she was allowed to let him out, she woke up very early in the morning. Since Orochimaru never told her at which time she was allowed to free him, she decided herself that it was the best when she did it as soon as possible. She ran to the room and opened the door, while Kabuto was still sleeping.

"Wake up Kabuto!"

Enthused as she was she woke him up and he slowly opened his eyes, having also a smile on his lips when he saw the woman he had been fallen for. Never existed somebody who was that friendly and kind to him, and now that she became such a person towards him, it made him very happy, even though he knew his feelings for her were dangerous and forbidden.

After she unlocked the chains on his ankles and wrists, he was finally free again. While he stretched himself a little bit, gave Mao him some pants to wear. Then they went to Kabuto´s room where he let himself fall down on his bed.

"Well I guess you´re still pretty tired, so I´ll leave you alone now…"

"Will you come later on to hang out with me?"

His dark eyes glanced at her with hope and she nodded.

"Yes I will."

"Great!"

Every time he was able to spent time with her he became happy. He also thought that now that they were friends she maybe could protect him from Orochimaru and his disgusting punishment methods. While he closed his eyes, he wished that he would have met Mao back then, that he could be her man now instead of Orochimaru. His serpent master was rude and sadistic, he knew that, and so he assumed that he was also hurting Mao. After a while he fell asleep.

* * *

Mao was sitting in her room, thinking about that friendship she had now with Kabuto. Was it okay to hang out with him after he tried to kiss her? Did he feel more towards her? Maybe love?

She shook her head as suddenly something else came to her mind. What if Orochimaru would find out about their friendship? He´d surely be enraged and maybe punish both of them this time. Also she thought what kind of punishment she would get. The same as Kabuto? Or something worser?

After she heard that Orochimaru did such things to Kabuto more often it was like a stab in the heart. She loved that man and yet he was such a Monster. Could she deal with that? But if she couldn´t how should she ever leave him? As she knew him he would probably prefer forcing her to stay or killing her, there existed no other option.

* * *

A few more hours passed as suddenly Orochimaru was standing in her room.

"Hello my dear I´m back."

The eyes of his, which she adored so much, glanced at her with lust in them, but she wasn´t in the mood for sex now.

"Good, I´m glad that you´re back…"

From her not very happy expression he could tell that something had to be wrong.

"Hmm, is something the matter?"

She thought about talking with him about that Kabuto thing, but decided not to do it since then he would know that she shared time with him.

"No, I´m just a bit tired…"

"Well okay… and what about Kabuto?"

"I let him out…"

"When?"

"Today as you ordered…"

"Good girl."

He sat down on her bed while she was laying on her belly, trying to avoid sex with him at the moment. His hand went under her shirt and started stroking her back, but as he suddenly started dragging her pants down she stopped him.

"As I said I´m tired and I would prefer not to do such things now…"

"Fine…"

From how he went out of the room and closed the door loudly she could tell that he was angry, but she didn´t care. If he really would need it then he could do it himself as well.

* * *

~ a few days later ~

Mao went to the grave of her father to bring some new flowers there. Today was a nice and warm day, so she wished that Orochimaru could have found some time to accompany her, but of course he had to train with Sasuke again. Also Kabuto had something else to do so that at least he could have come with her, so she went out alone.

After she was on her way back to the hideout, through the woods, she suddenly didn´t feel like going back. The weather was so beautiful and it would have been a waste if she had to spend it inside. So she decided to walk for a while until she felt like going back.

That was the first time she was so deep in the woods, but it was fine with her. She wasn´t a coward so she didn´t fear those things in the Forest. Suddenly she saw something sparkling and went there. It was a lake with clear blue water inside. There was also a little waterfall and some kind of cave.

She thought about it for a while, until she decided to go swimming in there. Nobody was there so it was okay to go into the water just wearing a bra and her panties. The water was cold, but she enjoyed it and swum around just forgetting about all her worries and problems for the moment.

* * *

Later on ,when she went out again, she felt good and ready to go back home. She wanted to pick her Clothes up from the ground as she suddenly was hit on the head from behind and lost her consciousness.

* * *

Kabuto was working in the lab as he suddenly got a bad feeling inside. What was wrong?

He looked up to the clock and suddenly noticed that Mao didn´t come back yet. So he decided to look after her just for the case that something happened.

As he walked through the woods he noticed that he didn´t really know where he should look for her. Maybe on the lake? It was possible for him since the weather was nice today and warm.

He went there, but was shocked as he just found her clothes there laying on the ground.

"Mao?"

No sign that she was there and he got panic inside. He had to find her before somebody could harm her.

* * *

Somewhere else in the woods was the helpless Mao kidnapped by two men. One of them was fat and bald, while the other one was smaller with black hair. Since she still was unconscious, they attached a rope on a big bough and tied her wrists.

After a while she opened her eyes and felt the moody ground under her feet. As she then noticed that she was tied, she got panic. Where was she? What happened?

"Oh look who is finally awake…"

One of the men walked towards her, having a nasty smirk on his face. She was still half naked and felt very embarrassed because of that.

"What do you want from me?"

"Well I think you already know it…"

Right, she knew what would await her with them. That they had the intention to rape her.

"Listen Orochimaru will kill you if you touch me!"

"We don´t really mind because we´re so deep in the woods that nobody will hear you calling for help. And after that we´ll kill you…"

She became despaired, but still, she hoped that somebody would come and save her. The small man was now standing in front of her and took her bra off.

"Look at those beautiful breasts and those pink nipples…"

He licked over his lips as he then started touching them. Mao started screaming and ordered him to stop, but he didn´t.

"Stop that! How dare you touching me!"

Still ignoring her he then dragged her panties down, giving his partner a sign that he should come as well.

She tried to resist and kicked out, but the fat man then grabbed her ankle while the other one chuckled.

"Let´s see if you´re already wet…"

His hand slowly made it´s way towards her pussy, but then she was able to kick against his head making him fall to the ground. She started screaming for help again, but the small man stood back up with an angry look.

"Fine if you want it the rough way…"

While he was running towards her, she closed her eyes as she suddenly felt something wet all over her. A red substance was running down her body and as she looked around she realized that it was blood.

"K- Kabuto?!"

The medic-nin was able to find her since he heard her screaming. After seeing what those guys wanted to do with her, he was so enraged that he blindly ran there and slashed them.

He was sprinkled with blood, but he didn´t care. Then he freed Mao who couldn´t tell how happy she was that he was there. She pressed herself tightly on him, as he suddenly blushed because he noticed that she still was naked.

"M- Mao are you alright?"

"Yes now I am. Thank you so much Kabuto!"

"You´re welcome…"

His hands were gently stroking her back as she then looked up to him.

"Uhm you don´t have some clothes for me or do you?"

She was scarlet red because she suddenly felt embarrassed that Kabuto had seen her naked body.

"Coincidentally I have…"

Now he had a light smirk on his lips, since he brought her clothes from the lake with him. Happy that she now had some clothes again she took them on while Kabuto turned around.

"Thanks that you came for me…"

"No problem…"

She looked up to him as she then stroked over his cheek to wipe some blood away. Kabuto blushed and she smiled at him.

"Well, I guess we should go back before Lord Orochimaru becomes suspicious…"

"Yes, but please don´t tell him what happened alright?"

"Why not?"

"Well he would never let me go out on my own again, but I don´t want to stay in the hideout forever. So please promise me you won´t tell him!"

"Okay I promise, but only under one condition."

"So?"

"From now on I´ll accompany you when you go out."

"Huh?"

"Yes you shouldn´t run around here alone so it´s safer when I´m with you, I guess…"

"Oh well I mean if you want to…"

In the inside she felt happy since she didn´t have to be alone anymore, but on the other hand would it be okay to share that much time with him? As they walked back to the hideout he laid his arm around her, but instead of wrenching it away what she normally would have done she felt comfortable like this. In his arms she felt finally save again.


	5. Able to resist

**Chapter 5 ~ Able to resist**

3rd Person´s P.O.V

Kabuto brought Mao save back to the hideout, into her room and before he left he asked her again if everything was alright.

"Yes I´m fine…"

She gave him a smile and he smiled back. Then he walked into the direction of his room, since he was still splattered from all the blood and also, Orochimaru mustn´t see this as well. Unluckily he bumped into his Master on his way, who then examined the young man from top to bottom. With a light smirk on his face he asked:

"Who did you kill this time Kabuto?"

"Just an intruder Lord Orochimaru…"

"I see…"

All of a sudden pressed Orochimaru his right hand man on the wall, grabbing his hands and then looking straight in his eyes. Kabuto felt uneasy like this, but didn´t resist against him.

"You know I like when you look like this… Like a cold blooded killer…"

He whispered in his ear and a shiver went through Kabuto´s body when Orochimaru then licked over his cheek. The medic-nin wanted nothing more than just running away before his Master maybe would do other things with him. Orochimaru noticed his lightly fearful expression and smirked.

"Since when are you so fearful my little Kabuto?"

Lightly chuckling he then placed his scaly hand on Kabuto´s cheek.

"Shall we have some fun together again like in the past? Just you and me…"

Even though he knew Orochimaru would become angry when he would say no, he did, because the only person he wanted to do such things with would be Mao. Beside that for him those "things" his serpent Master did with him were no Fun.

As expected after Kabuto shook his head, he suddenly had an angry look in his eyes. His hand went from Kabuto´s cheek to his throat and pressed him tight. It became hard to breath for his Servant as he then hissed in his ear:

"You´ve become pretty cocky in the last time Kabuto!"

Strangling the young man more and more, he began to struggle, but it had no use. Kabuto felt how Orochimaru´s fingernails bore themself into his throat and he felt a bad pain.

"May I should just end your life here and now, how does this sound?"

Malignant he glanced at the helpless boy, who tried to say something though it was very hard.

"N- No Lord O- O- Orochimaru. I- I´- I´m So- Sorry!"

Still holding tight on him, he watched how Kabuto nearly fainted, but let go of him in the last second. Kabuto then fell down on his knees, coughing.

"Learn your lesson boy I´ll say this only once: You´re MINE and no matter when I want to have you or where I want to have you, you´ll obey! We wouldn´t want you to die just because of that, now would we?"

His golden eyes glared at Kabuto, who just nodded.

"Fine… by the way Sasuke and I will be away again for a few days."

With this statement he left and went to Mao´s room. Kabuto stood back up and continued his way into his room. He had now a disgusting feeling inside and wanted nothing more than just taking a shower.

After he took his clothes off, stripped also his hair tie off and laid his glasses on his nightstand, he went into the shower. The warm water ran down his body and he felt better again. While he washed the blood off him and suddenly felt the scars on his back, he just had one though: He never wanted Orochimaru to touch him again. The only one he would like to be touched from would be Mao, but she didn´t seem to be interested in him that way. He sighed and continued his shower.

* * *

Mao was snuggling on Orochimaru, who told her again that he had to left for a while. Saddened she looked up to him since she would´ve liked to have him by her side tonight. It wasn´t because she was scared or something, but having her strong man beside her would´ve given her a better feeling. She wanted to have the feeling that she was save, just like when Kabuto laid his arm around her.

After having sex, like always, he left her alone, while she suddenly felt even worser than before. Be it because she nearly got raped today and her boyfriend had to fuck her just right after that or because it wasn´t really fun for her when they had sex. For her it became monotonous and boring, beside that she missed the times when he really cared for her and when they just sat there, cuddling and talking for a while. Yes, she really missed those good old days. but it didn´t seem that she could change that.

Some hours passed and Kabuto felt like he had to check if Mao was alright. He knew it was fine, now that Orochimaru wasn´t there and honestly he was longing for her. With every step he took closer to her room his heart pounded faster.

Carefully he opened the door and peeked in, then seeing Mao laying on her belly in her bed. She noticed him and heaved her head up, being a little bit surprised of his visit.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was bored and I thought since Lord Orochimaru isn´t there at the moment we could hang out a little bit, but we don´t have to if you don´t want…"

While she sat up, she examined him from top to bottom. He wore black pants, a black sleeveless shirt and his usual sandals. Now she realized that she never really gave any attention to his appearance, but it wasn´t like she ever had a reason to do that. Before a few weeks she didn´t even like him and found him annoying and disgusting, but her feelings towards him changed a lot and she saw him now as somebody she could relay on. He saved her and gave her a comfortable feeling, but he also showed how worried he was about her since he offered to be her "bodyguard" from now on.

Smiling she agreed and asked him to sit down beside her. Not only Kabuto liked to share time with her, she also enjoyed to be together with him. Since she lived in the hideout she didn´t have any friends she could talk with, except Orochimaru, but he didn´t really count, not at least because they barely had a conversation in the last time.

All of a sudden, as they sat beside each other and talked, Mao noticed something on Kabuto´s throat and wondered what it was.

"What did you do there?"

She touched his little scratches slightly with her fingers and he blushed.

"It was just an accident… I scratched myself…"

"But they´re so deep…"

While examining them she suddenly got a bad suspicion.

"Did Orochimaru do that to you?"

Somehow he wasn´t able to lie to her and nodded while looking down to the ground. He didn´t want her to think that he would let Orochimaru do everything with him what he wanted to do, even though that was the case. A bit shocked she looked at him.

"Why?"

"Just out of a lust, I guess…"

"This really has to stop! I don´t want to see him hurting you like this!"

It surprised him that she was so enraged because of that, but he didn´t want to involve her into this. In the end it would become even worser than before and in the worst case he would torture Mao as well, something Kabuto couldn´t endure.

"I can deal with that…"

He said quietly, but she shook her head.

"As it seems you can´t."

She looked him straight in the eyes and noticed fear and pain inside of them. Orochimaru´s intentions were a secret for her, but one thing was sure, she didn´t want Kabuto to be treated like that.

A bit time passed and they remained in silence, as Mao then started yawning.

"Are you tired?"

"Yes a bit…"

"Well then I´ll go and leave you alone… It´s pretty late already…

"Wait!"

She grabbed his hand and he turned back to her.

"C- Could you- I mean if you don´t mind… Could you stay here until I fell asleep?"

Lightly confused and surprised he nodded and she smiled at him.

"Thank you…"

Kabuto watched her then how she rolled herself to the side and snuggled on her pillow. Some more time passed and the medic-nin couldn´t stop staring at her. He hoped that she wouldn´t notice that and also that he stroked over her hair every now and then. After a while he laid just beside her and looked up to the ceiling, as he then felt pretty tired as well.

He was about to stand up and go into his room, but then he hesitated. Wasn´t this his chance to be at least a bit closer to her? Waking up the next morning with her beside him was something he dreamed of since he had been fallen for her, but what would she say when she wakes up the next morning?

No, he couldn´t resist any longer and slipped a bit closer to her. Carefully he laid his arm around her and hoped that she wouldn´t wake up because of that. A few minutes later he was relieved and then closed his eyes with a smile on his face.

* * *

Mao felt how Kabuto had been coming closer to her and also how he laid his arm around her. Normally she would´ve told him to stop that and that this wasn´t something he were allowed to do anyways, but, she didn´t know why, she enjoyed this closeness.

As she rolled to the other side she then felt his breath near her face. She examined his face while it was so close to hers and had to admit that he really was cute. He had a peaceful smile on his face, some wisps from his grey hair were falling into his face and she wondered why she never noticed this side of his. The cute and innocent side he had and also the kind and gentle one he showed towards her. It was something she missed on Orochimaru. He was gentle to her when they met, but now he was most likely rude to her.

She placed her hand on his chest, then moving it down and went under his shirt. His warm, soft skin felt good and as she drove over his abs with her index finger, while a slight shiver went through her body. Now she had the wish to experience his body, all of it. Though she had seen him naked already back then, it was something different now.

All of a sudden she dragged her hand away and closed her eyes. What was she doing? Kabuto was her friend and nothing more… or was he? Orochimaru would kill both of them if he would find them together like this, but why didn´t she mind at the moment? Did that boy mean so much to her?

It just felt good to be with him and she felt impassive beside him. A light sigh escaped out of her mouth and she leaned her head against his chest. Just tonight, she thought and tomorrow she´ll try to resist against the desire for him that grew stronger and stronger.


	6. Desire

**Chapter 6 ~ Desire**

Mao´s P.O.V

As I woke up the next morning, I still felt Kabuto´s arms wrapped around me. Though it felt good to be that close to him, I didn´t want it to happen again. Carefully I slipped out of his arms and tiptoed into the bathroom. Hoping that he wouldn´t wake up and look for me I sat down on the floor, then being lost in my thoughts. _This really is a dilemma! What should I do now? Each time I spend my time with Kabuto my feelings for him grow stronger and I´m scared of what would happen if I´d lose control over them one day…_

Sighing I then examined my hand with which I touched him last night. _Even this was too much and I nearly wasn´t able to stop touching him. I really like him, but for his own sake and mine I have to hold a distance to him from now on. If Orochimaru would know about this he would torture Kabuto even more and I don´t want this to happen…_

* * *

After a while I heard a noise from my room and as I recognized it as my door, I carefully peeked out. Kabuto had been gone and I let out a relieved sigh. I went back into my room and sat down on my bed. Then something else came into my mind which I totally forgot about. _He said he would accompany me from now on every time I go out of the hideout, so how should I win a distance to him when we are together so often?_

While biting in my lower lip, I made the decision that I had to avoid him for a while. Maybe it would become hard because there always was the possibility that we bump into each other, but I had to try. _And when Orochimaru is there he´s holding a distance to me anyways so it shouldn´t be that hard…_

* * *

The morning passed by and I became slightly hungry and thirsty. It was 11am so Kabuto should´ve been in the lab by now. I knew his schedule, since he had always been a person who needed a strict daily routine, so it was easy to tell when he was there and when he wasn´t. With this knowledge I went out of my room and into the kitchen. He would at least need an hour before he would be done with his work, but I didn´t want to risk anything and planned to take my food and something to drink with me into my room.

Since I was in a hurry I grabbed a Peach Yoghurt and an apple to eat. Then I filled a bottle full with water and went back to my room, where I felt that my pulse was racing. _I have to become a bit calmer or he could notice my strange behavior…_

* * *

Some more hours passed as I suddenly heard somebody knocking on my door. Lightly in panic I ran to the bathroom and locked the door before I heard him coming in.

"Mao are you there?"

"Uhm yes…"

"Is something wrong?"

I heard the lightly worried undertone in his voice.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, you didn´t show up for breakfast and it´s already afternoon… Don´t you want to come out a bit? We could go outside and take a walk or anything else you want to do…"

"Thanks, but I don´t want to…"

While those words came out of my mouth I suddenly felt pretty bad.

"Are you sure? I mean we-"

"I am sure! And now leave me alone!"

"A- Alright…"

The sadness in his voice felt like a knife that pierced through my heart. I didn´t want to hurt him in any kind of way, but I had no other choice. _I´m sorry Kabuto…_

For the rest of the day everything remained silent and when it became night, I laid in my bed and stared to the ceiling. Normally I got used to it that I had to sleep alone, but now I wished that Kabuto would come again. That he would press me tightly on him, with his strong arms around me and just being there. _But this is something that can´t come true…_

The next day I tried to avoid a meeting with him again and did the same as the day before. It worked, but then during midday he suddenly came into my room without knocking on the door. Terrified I jumped up from the bed and he looked at me with a questioning look.

"What is wrong with you?"

"N- Nothing you just terrified me…"

"I didn´t mean that, I mean why are you avoiding me the last two days?"

His dark eyes glanced at me and I felt how I became nervous.

"I didn´t do that…"

I said while walking a few steps back.

"Yes you did! I´m not an Idiot you know. So tell me why?"

He walked closer to me and I was now standing with my back against the wall. Then he was just standing a few inches away from me and my heart pounded faster and faster while he seemed to wait for an answer. _What should I tell him?_

"I- I just didn´t want to share too much time with you…"

I said while looking straight to the ground.

"What?"

From the sound of his voice I could tell he was a bit confused.

"Yes, I did that because honestly I- I-"

Now I looked into his eyes and pressed the rest of the sentence out.

"I don´t want to be your friend anymore."

After I said that the look in his eyes changed into something mixed between disappointment and sadness. I also could have swear I saw tears in his eyes, but maybe I was wrong. With a lightly shivering voice he whispered:

"I thought you were different…"

He turned around and wanted to leave, but before he could I grabbed his hand.

"Wait I- I can´t do this to you!"

Confused he faced me again and I walked a few steps closer to him.

"I can´t hurt you like this…"

I whispered while I grabbed his other hand as well.

"Mao please tell me what bothers you. Is it something I have done?"

"No it is because of me…"

"What is with you?"

"I´m afraid…"

"Of what?"

"My feelings for you…"

His eyes widened and he blushed slightly.

"Your feelings for me?"

Nodding I felt how he grabbed my hands now a bit tighter and then he smiled at me.

"I also have feelings towards you…"

He said while he dragged me closer on him. One of his hands stroked over my hair ,while he then placed the index finger of his other hand under my chin and lifted it up a bit, making me face him. Blushed I looked into his eyes which had a soft glance inside.

"K- Kabuto we can´t do this…"

I said while his lips nearly had reached mine. They were lightly making contact and then he whispered:

"We can…"

After saying this he gently kissed me for the first time and a shiver went through my whole body. His soft lips felt good on mine and as then his tongue carefully made it´s way into my mouth, I totally lost the control over me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and then my legs around his waist. He lost his balance and fell down on the floor, but he didn´t seem to be hurt. My desire for him was now uncontrollable as I placed my lips on his neck and started sucking. He let out a light moan, while I felt his hands running down my back and then he wrapped his arms around my waist. Pressing me tighter and tighter on him I could feel that his body was shaking.

Carefully I heaved my head up and then we just looked each other in the eyes for a while. Having an amazing feeling inside I smiled down on him and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Let´s wait with the Sex for a while…"

I said after I sat up and he nodded.

"Yes, I want it to be special anyways…"

After he also sat up he laid his arms around me and held me like this for a while. I just enjoyed this closeness and didn´t thought about the consequences at the moment.

* * *

Kabuto´s P.O.V

~ a few days later ~

On my way to Orochimaru´s room I only could think about what happened between me and Mao. _My dream became reality I still can´t believe it!_

The only thing that bothered me was the fact that I knew Mao still had sex with Orochimaru. Of course I knew this from the very beginning, but I would´ve wished that I was the only person with which she was intim. _But can´t help it at the moment…_

Also, we still didn´t have sex with each other, but I hoped that we could do it very soon. I burned for her and I knew she for me as well. _That will be awesome!_

When I entered Orochimaru´s room he was leaning on his desk and seemed to wait for me.

"You wanted to see me Lord Orochimaru?"

"Indeed. There is something I want to show you."

With a smirk on his face he walked out of the room and ordered me to follow him. We walked for a while until we reached a wall, where he then placed his hand on and a hidden entrance appeared. It opened and there were stairs that guided down into something like a basement. I had a bad feeling inside, but still followed Orochimaru.

The deeper we went into it the colder it became. My breath became visible and then after walking for a while we finally reached another door. Orochimaru opened it and had a malice smirk on his lips.

"Go inside."

I went in, but it was so dark that I couldn´t see anything.

"Lord Orochimaru w-"

Before I was able to end my sentence I was hit on the head from behind and lost my consciousness.


	7. I m Sorry

**Chapter 7 ~ I´m sorry**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Slowly I opened my eyes as I tried to remember what happened to me. _Right I went into this basement with Lord Orochimaru and then he knocked me out from behind…_

I felt dizzy, but I also felt something heavy and cold around my neck. Carefully I touched it and it felt like a iron collar. It was still pitch black all around me, so that I couldn´t even recognize where exactly I was. _Am I still in this basement? Or somewhere else? Why did Lord Orochimaru do that?_

Suddenly the light turned on and I was blinded from it´s bright shine. After I finally was able to see something again, I was shocked. I was sitting inside of a cage, having a collar made of iron around my neck which was attached on a long iron chain. Lightly in panic I tried to get rid of the collar, but I had no chance. Then I heard steps coming into my direction and became scared of what would come next.

"Finally awake again?"

Orochimaru asked with a light smirk on his face.

"Lord Orochimaru what am I doing here?"

All of a sudden I thought about something. _Did he find out about me and Mao? But how? We didn´t do anything since he came back so how should he know?_

He sighed.

"You´re here because you disobeyed one of my orders again."

"What?"

"Well didn´t I tell you before I left that you should get me some information's about this new weapon in Kirigakure? And where are they? I guess you neither just ignored my order or you just forgot about it, but no matter which one of those two you did it won´t change the fact that you were disobedient and that means punishment…"

Speechless about my stupidity I watched how Orochimaru opened the small cage and then the collar around my neck. Shivering I crawled out there and while I was still on the ground, Orochimaru suddenly kicked me brutally in my ribs. I had to breathe hard as he then ordered me to stand up.

"Hmm, you know I should be thankful that you gave me a reason to punish you, because now I can finally test my new torture chamber…"

Scared I stopped walking and kneeled then down on the ground.

"Lord Orochimaru I´m deeply sorry that I disobeyed your orders, but please don´t use me as a test object!"

I didn´t know why, normally I wasn´t a very fearful person, but hearing the words "torture chamber" made me feel weak and helpless. _I don´t want to be tortured! Not again!_

Orochimaru just gave me an angry glance and said:

"You really are wretched when you even have to beg for my mercy! And now get back up on your feet before I decide to beat you to death!"

Despaired I stood back up and walked behind him, while I looked straight down to the ground. I didn´t want to know what would await me now since his torture methods were the worst. Even I, somebody known as a cold-hearted killer, feared them and sometimes even pitied the people he used them on.

He stopped in front of a long iron chain that came down from the ceiling.

"Well first of all let´s get rid of your clothes, but not in the usual way…"

While chuckling, he chained my wrists on there and then walked to a door where he then went in and came back out, having a whip in his hand. Before he started flogging me, he first touched me all over my body and stopped when he reached my face.

"You know why you have always been my favorite servant? Because you were the only one who endured all the things I have done with you and you´re still alive…"

He pressed his lips on mine and his long tongue went forceful into my mouth. Then after biting me in my lower lip until it started bleeding, he went from my mouth to my neck. With a love bite left on the spot where he sucked he then stood in front of me and examined me from top to bottom.

"Let´s have some fun now…"

The pain from the lashing was awful and he flogged me all over my whole body. Even my face had now deep wounds from the whip, but the most painful thing was when he hit me on my cock. That was the moment when I wasn´t able to suppress my screams any longer and let them out. Orochimaru seemed to be amused about it and swung the whip even harder and faster. _Please make it come to an end…_

After he was done, I felt numb and my sight became vague. My clothes had been nearly completely destroyed, expect of a few shreds that still stuck on my body. I felt the blood running down my cold body and some kind of hoped that I would die now because of my loss of blood. _If I die he can´t hurt me anymore…_

Then he stood just a few inches away from me and ripped off the last bit of material that covered my body. His snake-like eyes glanced with lust at me and I shivered even more. He unlocked the chain around my wrists and I fell weary down to the ground. When I looked up to him, I saw that he dragged his pants down and then grabbed my hair, pulling me up on my knees.

His member was now in front of my face and I knew what he wanted from me. With disgust inside I took it into my mouth and started sucking. Orochimaru let out some light moans before he said:

"Swallow it!"

He cum and his sperm tasted awful inside my mouth. It was hard to gulp it and a bit dripped down on the floor, making him become angry.

"Can´t you even obey such an easy order?!"

He hissed and I looked down to the ground.

"I`m sorry…"

"Stop apologizing! It won´t help you in any kind of way!"

Enraged he trampled down on me and my body was now full with bruises. Unable to move, he then grabbed me on my hair again and dragged me along the ground. Vague I recognized something like a stone slab where he heaved me up to. My wrists got chained again and I laid on the cold stone helplessly.

I felt his hands on my legs while they made their way towards my member this time. He started rubbing and licked with his tongue the top of my penis. Moaning I felt how I got my erection and when I cum I heard him chuckling.

"It´s really easy to make you cum…"

Then I felt how he stuck two of his fingers inside of my tight hole and I cried out in pain, as he then started making scissor movements.

"Let´s see where this special spot of yours is…"

He found it very fast and the feeling of pain nearly disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of joy. Though I still had a disgusting feeling inside, I had no other choice than letting out my groaning and then felt how my erection came back once again.

"Hmm, but we won´t let you cum before me, now will we?"

After dragging his fingers out he laid then on me and without any hesitation he forced his dick inside of me. The good feeling I had before vanished completely, as the pain overwhelmed me and I screamed out in pain.

"Take it out! Take it out!"

Slowly he pulled it a bit back out which made me become a bit more loose, but then he brutally pulled it back in. He continued doing it until I felt something warm and wet inside of me. My erection was still there and he then made me cum as well with his hand again.

Totally done, I looked at Orochimaru who had a satisfied smile on his face. Tenderly he stroked with his hand over my chest and laid his hand on my cheek.

"Wasn´t that great Kabuto?"

Fearful I nodded, while I felt the tears in my eyes. He freed me from the chains and guided me back into the cage where he laid the collar around my neck. Then he took two bowls from a table and placed them in front of me.

"Here, I don´t want you to starve my little Kabuto. We want you to be fit again for tomorrow…"

Slowly I grabbed the bowl with the water inside, but Orochimaru then took it away from me and shook his head.

"Not like this. Lean down and dine like a Dog…"

He placed it in front of me again and watched me with an amused look as I obeyed his order. I felt even worser like an Animal, imprisoned in that little cage, naked, with this collar around my neck, forced to eat like a dog and tortured. _What did I do to deserve this?_

With a weak voice I asked Orochimaru then:

"H- How long do I have to stay in here?"

"Well as long as it is fun for me to do this with you. Normally I would´ve say you could go outside and come back tomorrow, but since you became so disobedient and stubborn I guess it is saver if I just leave you here…"

_Somebody please save me…_

* * *

Mao´s P.O.V

~ 1 week later ~

_Hmm strange, where is Kabuto?_

A whole week had passed since the last time I saw him and I wondered where he could have been gone. _Is he on a mission? But he would´ve told me about that, especially when it would´ve been a long one… Did he get hurt?!_

All of a sudden Orochimaru came into my room with a smirk on his face. He leaned down to me and kissed me, but, honestly, since Kabuto had kissed me so tenderly and gentle I couldn´t enjoy the kisses from Orochimaru anymore. Since I had no other choice, I wrapped my arms around his neck and acted like always.

"My Dear say, is everything alright with you?"

He was letting go of me and sat beside me on my bed. With a questioning look he glanced at me, but I gave him a confused look back.

"Yes everything is fine… Why do you ask?"

"Well since a few days you seem to be somewhere else with your thoughts and I just wondered where they had been…"

"Oh uhm no it w- was just that I had a bad headache in the last few days…"

"So? And why didn´t you ask for medicine?"

"I wanted to, but I couldn´t find Kabuto and well since he´s the doctor in here… By the way where has your pet gone?"

Of course in front of Orochimaru I still had to act like I didn´t like Kabuto, but I thought that was a good way to find out about his location without being suspicious. He raised a brow and looked concerned at me.

"You know for a headache you don´t need to be a doctor to give out some pills, but whatever Kabuto is on a very important mission and I guess he won´t come back in the next few days…"

"I see, well can´t help it, now I know that I also could ask you for medicine."

I gave him a bright smile and his look softened a bit. Though he told me that Kabuto was on a mission, I didn´t really believe him. _Be it the fact that Kabuto would´ve told me somehow about a "very important mission" or that I just didn´t trust Orochimaru anymore since I knew he had no scruple to do something to him…_

He started kissing me again, but we were interrupted from Sasuke.

"Orochimaru I want to train."

"Can´t you see that I´m busy child?"

Orochimaru had a serious look in his eyes, but Sasuke just glanced bluntly at him.

"I came here to become stronger and see results in my training, but it had been now seven days since the last time we did something. Honestly if I would´ve wanted that I could´ve stayed in Konoha."

With this statement he turned around and walked away, while Orochimaru let out a despaired sigh.

"Those children nowadays… I´m sorry but it seems like I have to go again…"

"Ohhh and I thought we could share some more time together…"

"Me as well, but I fear that if I don´t please our dear Sasuke that he will leave and we don´t want this to happen…"

"No of course not…"

* * *

After telling me goodbye, he also went out of my room, but I followed him as unsuspicious as possible. He walked for a while until he stopped in front of a blank wall, where I asked myself what he wanted there, but then he laid his hand on it and a hidden door appeared. While I watched him walking inside, I thought that I had to know what exactly he was hiding down there. _Maybe it is something I shouldn´t know about, but what could that be? I already saw all of his experiments and he knows how I think about it, so what?_

So I waited until he and Sasuke had been gone and went to that wall again. It took me a while until I finally found the button to open it, but I made it and got me then a candle to see something. I felt like I was walking down the stairs nearly a month, but when I reached the ground and a cold wind blew there I got goosebumps on my arms. Lightly scared I walked further, until I reached another door. I had to gulp because a bad feeling spread inside of me as if it wanted to tell me not to go in there. Ignoring it I opened the door and was then standing in a pitch black room. With the light of the candle I searched for a light switch and was glad when I found one.

The glare made it at first hard to see something, but when I was able to see again I couldn´t believe what I saw. _W- What is this?_

Iron chains where hanging down from the ceiling and from the walls while on the floor was everything bloody, a strange rack was standing on the other side of the room as well and as I walked to a table I felt how I became lightly sick. There were things laying on like a whip, a hammer, a truncheon, a metal rod with spikes on it and many more things like that. Blood was sticking on the most of the things while I could´ve swear some of the blood was still fresh. _Did he torture somebody in here? _

The torture instruments in there made me feel even more afraid of him than I ever had been. Suddenly I noticed a small cage standing on the wall and examined it a bit. I recognized something inside, but couldn´t really tell what, because it was laying on his belly and didn´t move. _An animal or a human?_

"H- Hello? Can you hear me?"

_Oh my god is he or she dead?_

Lightly in panic I searched for something to open the cage with and finally found some keys. I tried them and one of them really fit, so I crawled into the little cage. It really was a person, but as I laid my hand on his or her shoulder I dragged it immediately away. Blood was dripping down from my hand and I looked shocked at the deep injuries this person had. _A normal person must already been dead by that loss of blood…_

Carefully I tried to turn the person around, but when I made it I was so shocked that my mouth was standing widely open.

"N- No… Impossible… How?"

Though his face was bloody I could see that it was Kabuto. His grey hair was soaked in blood, so that it now had a red color, his whole body was full with bruises, scratches and other injuries. Not able to endure this sight any longer I crawled back outside and threw up. _Awful… How awful…_

After I calmed down again I grabbed some of the keys I had before and freed him from that collar around his neck. _Is he even breathing? Yes, but very weak…_

As careful as I could I dragged him outside the cage and held him then in my arms. Tears ran down my face as I examined him and thought about the things he had to endure for a whole week. I laid my forehead on his and closed my eyes.

"I´m sorry, I´m so sorry…"


	8. Escape

**Chapter 8 ~ Escape**

Mao´s P.O.V

Hours passed while I was still holding him tightly in my arms. My clothes had already been soaked in blood, but I didn´t mind. All of a sudden I noticed how Kabuto´s wounds started healing and wondered if he finally was awake again.

"Kabuto?"

I asked quietly, but he didn´t show any reaction. Carefully I laid my hand on his cheek and called his name again and again. After a while I saw that he tried to open his eyes, but it was obviously very hard for him. He made it anyways, but didn´t seem to recognize me while he then immediately closed them again. I didn´t mind, I was just glad that he was still alive and seemed to be well again very soon.

An hour later his injuries were healed nearly completely and I let out a relieved sigh. He then opened his eyes again, but this time he held them open and examined me. His eyes widened when he seemed to recognize me and asked a little bit shocked:

"Mao?"

Nodding I pressed him even tighter on me and he let out a light cry.

"Oh I´m sorry, I didn´t want to hurt you…"

"It´s fine…"

With effort he sat up and looked at me with empty eyes. Tears came into my eyes as I looked at him.

"How did you find me?"

"I became suspicious when he told me that you were on a very important mission, so I followed him and found this awful room…"

"I see…"

He said while the look in his eyes seemed to become a bit more softer. Then he leaned to me and laid his arms around me.

"I can´t tell you how happy I am to see you Mao…"

His face was then just a few inches away from mine and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips, making me blush.

"Kabuto I´m so glad that you´re okay because I- I-"

Now I couldn´t hold back the tears anymore and they ran down my face. Shocked he looked at me and pressed me a bit tighter.

"Please don´t cry, I can´t endure this…"

"It´s just that- I mean- Why did he do that to you?"

I looked up to him while he then wiped my tears away with his hand. Then he let out a sigh and said:

"Because he´s sick. He´s a sick, sadistic psychopath and I don´t believe that he will be happy about the fact that you freed me…"

"I don´t mind if he´s happy about it or not! He doesn´t have the right to do this with you!"

I said while leaning my head against his chest.

"As long as I´m his servant he can do with me whatever he wants…"

"Then quit as his servant!"

"Do you really believe it is that easy? We both know what kind of person he is and that he would prefer killing me than accepting the fact that I´m not his property anymore…"

"Well, but what are we gonna do then? I mean now that I know about all this and what he probably did with you I can´t look him in the eyes anymore…"

He seemed to thought about it for a moment, as he then let go of me and stood up.

"It may be risky, but we have to get away from here. Do you know how long he will be training with Sasuke?"

"When I heard it right they will be away until tomorrow morning, so we would´ve the whole night to get away from here…"

"Fine, then we´ll do it…"

We went out of Orochimaru´s torture chamber, while Kabuto laid his arm around my shoulder. Though his injuries seemed to be healed, it looked like he still felt some pain. _Well after 7 days full of torture I would be done as well…_

After we reached his room he went under the shower and I was sitting on the floor, waiting for him.

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, it is a bit hard to get all the blood down from me, especially on my back…"

"Do you want me to help you?"

I asked innocently.

"Sure…"

So I took my bloody clothes off and went into the shower as well. He gave me a sponge and I started scrubbing his back, trying to get all the dried blood down from him.

"Hmm, you know this feels good…"

He said with a relaxed undertone in his voice, while I smirked.

"Don´t think I´ll do this now every time we take a shower together…"

"Right, I think I know something better to do anyways…"

With this statement he turned around to me, laying his arms around my waist and kissed me on the lips. As his hand then made it´s way towards my pussy, I turned the water from warm to cold.

"Oh my god! Are you insane?!"

Crossing his arms in front of his chest with a shocked expression on his face, he looked at me, while I just smiled at him.

"I don´t believe this is the right time to do such things and I thought this is the best way to avoid it…"

"A simple "No" would´ve worked as well, you know…"

"But I wouldn´t have seen that priceless face of yours…"

Giggling I grabbed a towel from outside and went out into his room. I sat down on his bed and thought about what we would do now. _What if he comes after us and kills us? I know Orochimaru good enough to tell that he would do that…_

Kabuto also came out with a towel wrapped around his waist and looked better now without all the blood on him. He rested a hand on his hip and asked me then:

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

Confused I looked up to him.

"Yes, why shouldn´t I?"

"If I go on my own he would never think that you helped me to escape, which would mean that you´re not in danger…"

"Even if, do you really believe I´d stay here any longer, especially without you?"

"I´m just worried about what would happen if he finds us somehow…"

I stood up and laid my arms around his neck, smiling at him.

"As long as I have you by my side I´m not afraid of him…"

Placing a light kiss on his lips I then went into my room, taking some other clothes on and also packing some stuff into my bag. An hour later he was waiting for me outside my room, leaning on the wall.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes…"

We went out of the hideout and into the dark night. _I hope we will make it…_

* * *

Orochimaru´s P.O.V

~ some hours later ~

Sasuke and I came back from our training, while I had a light smirk on my face.

"You did well today Sasuke…"

"I know."

Expressionless he looked at me, before he went into his room. While I walked through the hallway I was thinking about who I should visit first. _My beloved Mao or my little slave Kabuto?_

Chuckling I first made my way into the torture chamber, since I made the decision to let him out today. _But he can be sure that he´ll come back here sooner or later…_

I reached the room and took the light on.

"Oh Kabuto, I´m back…"

Smirking I walked to his cage, but was then shocked. He wasn´t there anymore. _Impossible!_

I searched through the whole room, but he wasn´t there and I became pretty angry. _That little rat freed himself somehow!_

Enraged I went back upstairs and looked inside of every room, but couldn´t find him. The last room was Mao´s, but everything was dark inside of there.

"My dear are you sleeping?"

I took the light on, but was then again shocked and surprised.

"Mao?"

After I also recognized that she had been gone as well, there were only two possibilities about what could´ve happened. Neither Mao was kidnapped by Kabuto because he thought this would count as a revenge on me or she freed him somehow and she went with him on her own. _Well no matter which one of those two is the truth, Kabuto will definitely pay for this and Mao as well if she really betrayed me…_

I walked to Sasuke´s room and opened the door without knocking. He was standing there with just his boxers on and looked annoyed at me.

"What do you want?"

"Take some clothes on and come into my room. There is something I want you to do for me…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went to his closet to get his clothes, while I turned around and went into my room. _Hmm, if I wouldn´t want him as my own body and if he wouldn´t be so stubborn I would´ve taken him as well, but I don´t want to cause any damage to my precious vessel…_

Some minutes later he then stood in front of me. I sat on my chair and smirked at him.

"Now tell me what is so important that it couldn´t wait until I was able to rest for a while?"

"Kabuto escaped and Mao neither went with him or was kidnapped by him. I want you to find them…"

"Your little pet escaped? Why would he do that?"

He raised his brows, but I shrugged.

"It doesn´t matter why, the only thing that is important is that he did it."

"Well I never liked that Nerd anyways so I don´t mind… Should I bring them here alive?"

"Mao yes, Kabuto, well do with him whatever you want, but be careful he has skills and is stronger than you may think…"

Now he also smirked lightly and replied:

"It will be a pleasure for me to fight him and to show that arrogant asshole who of us two the strongest is…"

Sasuke went away and I rested my head on my hand, looking thoughtful at my desk. _I some kind of can understand why Kabuto went away, but why would Mao go? She was the first women I had sympathy for and I believed that she had real feelings for me as well. Honestly I could say I really like her and it would hurt me somehow if she really cheated on me with Kabuto…_

I clenched my teeth and hit with my fist on the table. _But if she really dared betraying me then she will pay for it and I´ll make sure that she´ll have to suffer…_


	9. Mercy

**Chapter 9 ~ Mercy**

Mao´s P.O.V

Kabuto and I had been walking through the woods since hours and I could see how the sun started rising. I had to yawn and asked then:

"Where exactly are we going?"

"You´ll see… Do you want me to carry you?"

He seemed to recognize how tired I was, but I just shook my head, since I didn´t want him to think I was something like a burden. _I wonder if Orochimaru already noticed that we´re not there anymore…_

We continued walking, until we reached a little cave. He guided me inside while I became lightly confused. _We´re simply hiding inside of a cave? Isn´t that a place where Orochimaru would first look for us?_

As we reached the end of the cave, he kneeled down to the floor and seemed to look for something. Suddenly there opened a hidden entrance on the ground where some stairs were guiding down.

"Lady's first…"

He said with a light smirk on his face, while I walked down and was then surprised about what laid beneath the cave. Though it was pretty dark down there, I was able to recognize a whole bunch of pillows and blankets that laid in the corner of the small hideout, as well as a little closet. Kabuto, who stood behind me, was lighting up some candles and gave me one of them in the hand.

"I know it´s not a place where we could stay for a long time, but I hope it is enough for the moment…"

"What is this place and where do you know it from?"

I asked curiously as I sat down on the pillows. He sat beside me, laying an arm around me and said:

"It´s my little hideout, since I often didn´t want to return right after my missions, I created a place where I couldn´t be found and where I could relax for at least a few hours…"

"I see…"

_But still, even though he said we couldn´t be found here, Orochimaru isn´t somebody to be underestimated…_

Noticing my worried look, he dragged me on his lap and gave me a flirty look.

"Now that we´re here, we could continue with what we started under the shower…"

"You mean with what _you_ started under the shower…"

I said smirking, but he then gave me a light kiss on the lips and smiled again.

"I want you…"

He whispered as he snuggled his head on my chest and I also felt how my worries disappeared and were replaced with desire. As he placed his lips then on mine, we started kissing each other, first tenderly, but then it became wilder as I started biting into his lower lip. Carefully he dragged my shirt off, me then just sitting there with a green bra. He kissed me down my neck, making me moan a few times and then he also got rid of my bra.

With his tongue he licked slighty my nipples, while they became harder. Then he placed his mouth around one of them and started sucking and tenderly biting it. My moans became louder as I then felt how I became wet and wished that he would take off my pants as well. My hands went down my pants, dragging them down as well, while he then stopped with what he was doing and seemed to examine me.

"You´re beautiful…"

He said under his breath and kissed me down my belly. I felt his hand between my legs, searching for my special point. When he found it, I couldn´t help, but screaming his name loudly and I guess I saw him smirking while I did that. Through his rubbing, I cum and let then out an enjoyed sigh while leaning my head on his shoulder.

"It´s my turn now…"

I whispered in his ear and started then biting in his ear lobe. He seemed to like it since I heard a few moans coming from him. Then I placed my lips on his neck, leaving a few love bites there and started undressing him. First I took his shirt off, having a great view of his abs. My fingers ran slightly above them, before I started kissing them and felt how Kabuto lightly started shivering. As my hand then ran above his lap, I could feel something inside of his pants and grinned lightly. He helped me dragging his pants down, as well as his violet boxers and I then placed my hand around his already erected member. Making first light up and down movements, Kabuto started moaning louder than before, but I knew how I could make him happy even more.

My tongue played first slightly with the tip of his dick and then I took him completely into my mouth. Hearing his loud moans as well as his screams of joy were like music in my ears. When he cum, he released it inside of my mouth and I gulped the most of it.

Satisfied he glanced at me, before I placed myself on his lap again. Our naked body's were pressed against each others, while Kabuto then whispered:

"I´ve been waiting for this since a long time…"

His hand went again between my legs, but this time just to make sure I was wet enough for his penis to enter me without hurting me. It was an awesome feeling when he carefully penetrated into me and our body's became one. Since months I didn´t have such a good feeling while having sex and Kabuto was so gentle and tender that I wished that moment would last forever.

After we were done, we laid beside each other, he holding me tightly in his arms. I wore his grey shirt and he just his violet boxer shorts. He placed kisses on my forehead which made me giggle a little bit.

"Could you have imagined that we would be together like this one day?"

I asked while looking inside of his dark eyes. With a smooth smile on his lips he said:

"I wished for it since the day I fell in love with you, so yes, I guess I imagined it…"

My heart was pounding fast while I laid my head back on his chest. _Could it be that I love him? I didn´t really think about it, but being together with him makes me so happy and also knowing that he is beside me gives me the most awesome feeling I ever had, so I assume this must be love…_

A bit later he stood back up and took his clothes back on.

"I´ll go and get us some water…"

"Should I come with you?"

I asked, but he shook his head.

"Just stay here and don´t worry about anything. I´ll be right back and then we could think about where we should go then…"

Smiling he leaned down to me and kissed me on the hair. Still lightly worried, I looked how he went back up, out of the hideout and into the cave. _I hope he will be alright…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Carefully I peeked out of the cave and looked around. _I guess there is nothing…_

As I walked a few steps, I suddenly felt a strange presence and turned around. _Am I just paranoid or is there somebody?_

All of a sudden I noticed a sizzling noise that came closer and closer. Out of the woods jumped then a person at me, his hand covered in something like lightning. Last minute I was able to dodge it and looked then into the face of Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?"

I gave him a questioning look, but he had just a malice smirk on his lips.

"I´m here to fight you and to get Orochimaru´s lover back…"

With this statement he attacked me again with his Chidori, while I tried to dodge again as good as I could. The look in his eyes told me that he had the intentions to kill me, so I had no other choice than fighting back. _If I just could make him unfit to fight, then I could take Mao and get away from here…_

"Come on, can´t you do anything than dodging?"

Sasuke ran towards me again, his crimson red eyes glaring at me while I prepared my Chakra scalpels to attack this time as well. His Sharingan would make it hard for me to land a hit on him, but I had to try. When he was close enough, I tried to land a hit on his ankle, but he dodged soon enough. Our fight continued like this for a while, until I made a wrong step and he hit me with his Chidori on my shoulder. Blood was dripping down from it, but I wouldn´t give up now. _I´ll protect Mao and make sure that I can be together with her!_

The injury already started healing and Sasuke now drew his sword with an evil smile on his lips. Combating, I thought about a way to defeat him, but couldn´t really find a good way. He was fast, way too fast for me to follow all of his movements and he then appeared behind me. Not able to dodge soon enough, his sword striked directly on my back. Overwhelmed from the sudden pain I fell on my knees. _Why am I so weakened at the moment? Maybe I´m still a little bit weary from Orochimaru´s torture…_

Sasuke walked closer to me, but that was then my chance. Without him noticing it, I prepared behind my back again my Chakra Scalpels and then finally hit him on his ankle. He also started to stagger, but held his balance and gave me an angry glance.

"You´ll pay for this Nerd!"

The pain some kind of paralyzed me which caused that I wasn´t able to stand up. Clenching my teeth, Sasuke placed his sword on my throat and smirked again.

"That was just too easy. I can´t understand what Orochimaru saw in you, but well who cares anyways…"

Ready to stab me, he suddenly hesitated as a high voice yelled from behind me.

"No! Stop that!"

Mao ran towards us, while I got panic.

"Don´t come any closer! Run away!"

I didn´t want Sasuke to bring her back to Orochimaru, since I knew what he would do with her. She didn´t listen to me and grabbed then his blade with her bare hands. They started immediately bleeding and the blood ran down the blade, but she was biting in her lip and glanced at Sasuke.

"If you want to kill him you first have to go through me!"

"I don´t have any intentions to kill you."

He said bluntly and grabbed her wrist.

"So let go of the blade and let me finish him."

She shook her head and held still tight on the blade. Sasuke seemed to become impatient, grabbed her then on her hair and dragged her away from me. He hit her in the belly which made her become unconscious and then he walked back to me.

"Any last words?"

He asked as he placed the blade on my throat again.

"Yes, please spare Mao´s life…"

I said, looking inside of his eyes and he gave me a light confused glance.

"I said that I won´t kill her."

"You won´t, but we both know that Orochimaru will, so I beg you, please don´t bring her back to him!"

Determined I glanced at him, but he still had a confused expression.

"Why do you care? You´re going to die, so it shouldn´t matter to you anyways…"

"But it does! Sasuke, I know that even though you´re playing cold-hearted, you still have a heart inside of you, not like Orochimaru. So I beg you again, spare the life of this innocent woman! She never did anything wrong to deserve the torture she would´ve to endure if she had to go back!"

Anger and hate sparkled inside of his eyes, but he also seemed to thought about it. _Please don´t bring Mao back there…_


	10. I love you

**Chapter 10 ~ I love you**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

Sasuke still glanced at me, his blade still on my throat, so that I feared he wouldn´t grant me my last wish and just kill me. Then he said:

"Even if I would leave her here, don´t you think Orochimaru will look for her anyways?"

"Then tell him I killed her…"

"I some kind of doubt that he will believe me that, especially when I don´t bring him her corpse…"

I bite in my lower lip for a moment and closed my eyes, before I made my decision.

"Take me with you and I´ll tell it to him myself…"

A little bit shocked he looked at me.

"Are you serious?"

"I´d do everything to keep her save, even if that means I have to go back…"

His expression turned back into the emotionless one he normally had and he took his sword then away from me, but gave me a warning glance.

"Don´t even try one of your strange tricks on me or I´ll immediately kill you."

"I won´t, I promise, but let me bring Mao back inside of the cave…"

"Fine, but I´ll follow you, just for the case you´re planning something."

Nodding I tried to stand back up, but it was still a little bit hard, due to the fact that my injury wasn´t heald completely. I suppressed the pain and walked towards Mao, heaving her up from the ground and carrying her back into the cave. Sasuke walked behind me, but that didn´t really disturb me, while I opened the hidden entrance and walked down. I laid Mao back on the pillows and kneeled down in front of her, while saying:

"I´m so sorry Mao, I really had the hope that we both could escape Orochimaru, but as it seems this isn´t possible. Maybe the remembrance of the time we shared together will make it easier for me to endure the punishment I´ll get, though I don´t believe he´ll keep me alive after what I´ll tell him…"

Now I looked into her beautiful face, at her soft lips which I wished to kiss since such a long time and when I finally was able to do it, I had to leave her. _Life is so unfair!_

I grabbed her hand tightly and whispered:

"You´re the most wonderful person I´ve ever met and I wished that we both could´ve met earlier, so that you´d have been my woman. Well, but I guess as much of an asshole I was you wouldn´t have liked me anyways. But even if I can´t be together with you now, I´m glad that I met you, because you showed me that there exist other things in life than just pain and betrayal. No, you showed me that life can be beautiful if you just share it with the right person and I wished I could´ve shared my life with you…"

Tears ran down my face now and I continued:

"I never thought I´d feel something like this for somebody one day, but I do, I really do. I love you…"

I leaned above her and our lips made contact for the last time. Before I turned to Sasuke, I wiped my tears away and walked then past him, back up inside of the cave. _Goodbye Mao…_

Sasuke and I walked through the Forest in silence and as we were near the hideout, he suddenly stopped walking and turned to me. The look in his eyes had changed into something mixed between pity, doubt and confusion, but he then shook his head and continued going further. I had to smile lightly. _At least he thought about it for a moment…_

We reached the hideout and walked through the endless long hallway, until we reached Orochimaru´s room. I had to gulp and prepared myself for everything he had planned for me. As we entered, was the first thing I saw Orochimaru´s terrifying expression and how he glared at me with pure hate. He walked closer to me and stood now in front of me, looking straight into my eyes.

"Anything to say before I rip you to pieces?"

A light smirk appeared on my face and I said:

"Yes, those last few hours were the best of my life, because I was far away from you, you sick Bastard!"

His golden eyes glanced at me and he hit me brutally in the face, so that I fell against the wall and on the ground. Then he grabbed me on my ponytail and we had eye contact again. He hissed:

"You ungrateful piece of shit, I gave you everything the last few years and that´s how you´ll thank me?! Whatever there´s just one thing I want to know before I end your unimportant life. Where is Mao?"

Smirking at him again I said coldly:

"I killed her."

After saying this, his expression seemed shocked and I could´ve bet I saw some pain in his eyes, but this pain turned into rage as he then laid his hands around my throat and yelled angrily:

"Why?!"

"B- Because it was fun."

_What do I have to lose if I provoke him now?_

He heaved me up, his hands still tightly wrapped around my throat and then he said threatening:

"I´ll make you pay for this Kabuto!"

His grip tightened and I felt how I slowly became unconscious. _At least Mao is save now and that´s the only thing I care for…_

* * *

Mao´s P.O.V

_What happened?_

I felt that I was laying on something soft and opened my eyes, just to find myself in Kabuto´s hideout again. Slowly I sat up and looked around, but as I couldn´t find Kabuto I jumped up and ran out, inside of the cave and then outside. _Did Sasuke kill him? Please not!_

Neither Sasuke nor Kabuto were there anymore, which meant that there were only two possibilities what happened. Sasuke either killed him and brought his corpse away or the worst case happened and he brought him back to Orochimaru.

"Kabuto?!"

I walked around and called his name, but no reaction to it and I knew what that meant. Despaired I fell down on my knees, my tears dripping down to the ground. _Why? I wasn´t even able to tell him how much he meant to me and now it´s too late! The man I love is gone and he´ll never come back…_

* * *

Sasuke´s P.O.V

Orochimaru made Kabuto become unconscious, who then laid there on the floor while Orochimaru stood above him.

"Aren´t you going to kill him?"

He turned to me with a malicious smirk on his lips and said:

"I don´t think this would be enough punishment after what he has done. No, he´ll suffer before I allow him to die…"

Though I knew how cruel Orochimaru was, I some kind of felt sorry for Kabuto. _Was my decision wrong? Should I have let him escape with Mao?_

Orochimaru must´ve noticed my thoughtful expression and raised a brow.

"Is something the matter Sasuke?"

"No."

_Well, I can´t change it now and then, it was his decision to come back with me…_

"Would you like to help me punishing him?"

He smirked at me, but I shook my head.

"I don´t want to have anything to do with your strange punishment methods."

I said, before I turned around and walked away. _Sorry…_

Orochimaru´s P.O.V

_That little Bastard!_

I looked down at Kabuto and had the wish to beat him to death, but I had to control myself. Grabbing his ponytail, I dragged him along the floor to my Throne and got then a good idea how I´d make him suffer for what he had done. _Oh Kabuto you think the things I have done with you were bad, but you don´t know what awaits you now…_


	11. A broken Will

**Chapter 11 ~ A broken Will**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

A few weeks had been passed since Sasuke brought me back to Orochimaru, but instead of killing me he imprisoned me inside of a small, cold, wet cell. I couldn´t understand his intentions, since the last time I saw him was on that day when I had to come back. When I woke up back then, I first thought I had been died and was probably brought to hell because I was undressed and my ankle was chained on an iron chain that came out of the wall, but then I realized that I was still alive and at his mercy again. _I´d have prefered dying than staying here again…_

Then one day he finally came personally to me, smirking maliciously as usual while I had just one question: Why was I still alive?

"Well Kabuto, how do you like your new room? I hope it is comfortable enough…"

I just clenched my teeth and asked then with an angry voice:

"Why am I still here?"

He chuckled and explained:

"Hmm, I thought that your death wouldn´t have been enough punishment for what you have done, so that I decided to keep you here and punish you myself."

A shiver went through my whole body, but I tried not to show him that I was afraid and replied then with a smirk:

"What are you going to do? Do you want to torture me again? Just do it, I don´t fear you anymore!"

His golden eyes glared at me, but he then shook his head slightly.

"For a man in your Situation you´re still quiet rebellious, but whatever, I won´t only torture you, since I did that back then only for _our _amusement, no, I´ll make sure that the rest of your life will be like hell on earth, so that I see you before you take your last breath in front of me, kneeling and begging that I should end your worthless life…"

"And you think it will be this easy?"

"Of course not, but that´s why it will be so much fun, at least for me…"

Now he grabbed me on my hair, pulling me into a kneeling position and leaned down to me while he then hissed in my ear:

"You´ll suffer more than anybody did before you…"

After this statement he pushed me to the ground, gave me a terrifying glance and went back outside the cell. I was then just sitting there, shaking all over my body because of the things he was going to do with me. Lightly in panic I tried to rip the chain off the wall and also tried to get it somehow off my ankle, but it didn´t work. _I´m captivated and there´s no escape…_

The next day he came again, quiet early in the morning and unlocked my chain, then dragging me on my hair outside into the hallway. Still not willing to give up I tried to resist, but he was stronger. As my last chance I only saw one way how to get away and used then my Chakra Scalpels on him, slicing through his arm so that he had to let go of me. Fastly I ran along the hallway, still feeling Orochimaru´s presence near me, but I was determined to escape at any cost. All of a sudden I fell down to the ground, because of something that had wrapped itself around my legs. It were Snakes and Orochimaru stood then beside me, his eyes wide open with a psychopathic look inside. He stomped on my head and said threatening:

"You´ll never leave this place again Kabuto!"

His snakes were still tied around my legs, so that I wasn´t able to stand back up, but my previous Master dragged me along the ground on my hair, the stony ground giving me bruises and scratches on my body. He hauled me inside of a room, where a simple bed was standing in and nothing more. Still laying on the ground, I watched as he took something out of his back and gasped lightly when I recognized what it was.

"Let me give you now a small taste of what will await you in the next time…"

With the barbed wire he taped my wrists, the spines cutting themselves deep inside of my flesh while the blood dripped down on the ground. I bite my tongue to suppress my screams and closed my eyes to think about something else. He heaved me up on the bed, also wrapping some of the barbed wire around my ankles, which he attached then on the bed so that I wasn´t able to move anymore. I held my eyes still closed, not willing to see what he was going to do next, but I then felt him shoving something into my tight hole. It felt iron like and I let out a light cry.

Orochimaru laughed as he must´ve seen the pain I felt, but that pain was nothing compared to what happened next. The thing that stuck inside of me expanded and the screams I let out echoed probably through the whole hideout. I felt that I started bleeding inside of me and started breathing hard, because of the ache. Several minutes later he finally took it out of me, my body finally becoming more loose again.

With wide eyes I stared at Orochimaru, who seemed to undress himself which made me believe he wanted to do the worst. Struggling I tried to free myself with the last bit of power I had left, but it had already been too late. My former lord laid on me, forcing his dick inside of my injured tight hole and making me scream out loud. When he was done, I saw the blood on his member and could assume that it was my own.

He then pushed me down from the bed and I landed roughly on the ground, not able to move anymore. The pain went through my whole body and only a light move would´ve caused it to become worser.

"So Kabuto I hope you enjoyed it, because from that day on this will be the only thing you´re able to feel, pain…"

Now he untied my wrist and my ankles, grabbing me then again on my hair and dragging me with him. I wished that he´d bring me back to my cell, but he didn´t and brought me instead into his room, slinging me onto the wall beside his Throne. He laid something around my neck, again an iron collar, and said then smirking:

"The rest of the day you´ll stay here right beside me, so that you won´t get some dumb thoughts again my little Kabuto…"

I leaned my head against the cold wall, hoping that he´d end my life very soon. _How long am I able to endure this?_

* * *

The torture of the next day was one I knew very well, since he also used it on intruders to get information's from them. My wrists were chained on a iron chain which hung from the wall, my feet didn´t reach the ground anymore which was very painful as well. Then he placed a huge ice block underneath me, forcing me to stand on it, barefoot, until it had been melted.

I never felt such an awful cold inside of me and I feared that my feet were frozen after it, since I couldn´t move them anymore.

"Hm, I believe that wasn´t enough for today…"

I was laying on my belly, as I then felt him beating me with something like a pipe, from my upper body to my ankles. Due to the unbearable pain, I wasn´t even able to scream, but felt how I slowly lost my consciousness. When I woke up again, I found myself beside his Throne, not able to move my limbs anymore. _Did he crush my bones?!_

As I tried to heave my head up, I saw him glancing down at me, his hand then grabbing my penis brutally.

"Did you sleep well?"

Gulping I closed my eyes, not able to say anything to that Monster, who did those things with me. _It hurts so much…_

* * *

Months passed and he still did those awful things with me. Sometimes he overdid it so much, that I wasn´t able to move by myself for weeks, but he didn´t care about that anyways. The only thing that mattered for him was to see me suffer and to watch how my Will slowly died with every day that passed. Now I also understood why he wanted me to stay beside his Throne all the time. It was most likely for the physical torture, since all of Orochimaru´s servants looked at me as if I was something disgusting or they smirked at me and seemed to enjoy the fact that I became a helpless prey. Honestly, that was one of the worst things and I had to endure this day in day out. _I don´t know how long I am able to resist against the wish to beg him just to end my life…_

* * *

Sasuke´s P.O.V

~ several Months later ~

I was looking for Orochimaru, because he ordered me into his room but wasn´t there. So I walked through the hallway, lightly annoyed, but also plagued by my guilty feelings. Yes, even after all those months I felt bad because I brought Kabuto back and had to see him every time I came into Orochimaru´s room. How he sat there,embracing his knees, naked, full with injuries, bruises and blood, the look in his eyes which became emptier every day. _I really regret that I brought him back…_

I always tried to suppress this feelings of compassion, but I couldn´t and had deep inside the wish to free him. _But Orochimaru would know that it was me or he´d catch him again by himself…_

All of a sudden I heard a noise from within a room and recognized it as Orochimaru´s sinister laugh. As I opened the door, I saw him standing on a strange construction from which a rope hung down inside of a hole in the floor. I stood there and watched how he then used a crank, with which he pulled something out of the hole. It was Kabuto, wet all over his body and breathing hard, due to the fact that he was nearly drowned. Though I never liked him, I could tell that I never wished something like this for him to happen.

"Oh Sasuke, what´s the matter?"

Orochimaru looked at me with his snakelike eyes and was waiting for an answer, but I was so distracted from Kabuto´s miserable state, that I totally forgot why I came there. I cleared my throat and remembered then my matter of concern.

"You ordered me into your room, but you weren´t there so that I decided to look for you."

"Seems like I totally forgot the time, well can´t help it…"

He untied Kabuto and trailed him then behind him, but this time he didn´t bring him into his room but into the cell, where he chained him on the wall. Kabuto wasn´t even able to lift his head up anymore, but Orochimaru lifted his chin up with his index finger, making Kabuto face him.

"My my, you really are just an empty shell, aren´t you? I see this by looking into your expressionless eyes…"

With this statement he turned around, walked out of the door and closed it behind him. A smirk appeared on his face as he then ordered me:

"Use your Fire Release and ignite the door…"

"What?"

"There´s no need for me to keep him any longer. I broke his Will and that was all I wanted. So do as I said!"

I did it, though I had doubts about it. _Well, maybe at least he´ll be free now…_

Kabuto´s P.O.V

I was chained on the wall and felt as if I was dead inside. It was a wonder that I hadn´t been died within the last Months, but I wished for nothing more. _Why can´t this torture finally end?_

All of a sudden I smelled something strange and with effort I heaved my head up, looking at the door from which smoke came into my direction. I started coughing and my lungs were burning. _Did he set the door on fire?_

First scared, but then some kind of relieved I inhaled the smoke and knew that this would´ve been my end. The smoke made me slowly become unconscious and I finally closed my eyes, knowing that I won´t wake up again.


	12. An unexpected End

**Chapter 12 ~ An unexpected End**

Kabuto´s P.O.V

_Mhm am I finally dead?_

As I opened my eyes, I thought that I had finally been freed from all the torture and the pain, that I was neither in heaven or in hell, but I was shocked as I realized that I still was alive. _No please not! Was it just a trick to make me suffer even more?_

I tried to sat up and with effort I made it, but was then again bewildered. A blanket laid above me and I was laying in a bed. _Why would he do that?_

All of a sudden opened the door and I looked with fear at the person who came in.

"So you´re still alive…"

"S- Sasuke?"

I couldn´t believe it, but started then also shivering. With tears running down my face I asked:

"Why? Why am I still here? I wanted to die!"

While holding tight on the blanket, gave Sasuke me a pitiful glance and said:

"I believed that you just wanted to die because of Orochimaru, but you don´t have to fear him anymore…"

I wiped my tears away and gave him a questioning look.

"What does that mean?"

He cleared his throat and explained:

"Right after he ordered me to set your room on fire, he tried to take over my body, but since I didn´t want to play his vessel from the very beginning I killed him and brought you out of the fire…"

"You- What?"

Incredulous I looked at him, but felt then relieved after I finally realized what that meant. _I´m free!_

There was just one last thing I wanted to know from Sasuke and I asked:

"Why did you save me?"

"I felt guilty for what he did to you for now nearly a year, so that was the least I could do for you…"

With wide eyes I looked at him, standing then up from the bed and hugged him with a smile on my lips.

"Thank you Sasuke…"

"Okay, okay! You know that you still don´t wear clothes do you?!"

I let go of him and used the blanket to cover the lower part of my body, while Sasuke then said:

"Well, I´ll go now and I guess you´ll do the same…"

"Yes, but first I have to take a look on something. Thank you again for saving my life…"

"As I said this was just to get rid of my guilty feelings, but uhm, anyways you´re welcome…"

He turned away from me and walked then along the hallway, while I first had to check something else before I could go. As I then stood in front of Orochimaru´s room and peeked carefully in, I couldn´t believe what I saw. He had the form a huge white Snake and was slashed. The floor was full with blood and a light smirk appeared on my face. _Now you got what you deserved you Bastard!_

Feeling more loose now that I had seen Orochimaru´s corpse, I walked into my old room to look if there were some old clothes of mine, since I couldn´t run around naked or just covered with a blanket all the time. There were indeed clothes and I took them on, while I just had one thought in my mind. _I can finally be together with Mao!_

I left the hideout, but then I realized that I didn´t know where exactly Mao lived now. _Well, now that I´m free I have all the time I need to look for her…_

* * *

~ a few weeks later ~

Finally I had reached the place where Mao lived at, it was a small Village near Konoha and I was quiet nervous. _What if she already found another man?_

As I was standing in front of the door of her apartment, I knocked on it and hoped that she still was the same as before. I heard steps from behind the door and she opened it, standing then in front of me.

Aghast she stared at me, with her eyes widened and her mouth widely open. With a light smile I said:

"Mao I-"

But before I could end my sentence I found myself laying on the ground, with her on me and her lips pressed against mine. Tears ran down her cheeks while she said sobbing:

"I- I thought you were dead!"

I laid my arms around her waist and kissed her again, this time longer and more passionately. _I missed her, I missed her so much!_

Her soft lips felt just like the last time I had kissed them or even better, while my tongue played tenderly with hers. After we were done, we sat up and smiled at each other.

"Say, where have you been all this time?"

I sighed and mumbled:

"You don´t want to know it…"

We stood up, Mao having a suspicious smirk on her lips while she guided me inside of her apartment.

"I want to show you something…"

She brought me inside of a bright room and my eyes widened when I saw that there stood a cot. Inside of there laid a baby, which was not older than a few months and slept.

"That´s your son…"

Speechless I examined the cutest creature I had ever seen in my whole life, with his short greyish hair and his tiny body. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and reached then out for somebody to took him up on his arms.

"Can I?"

I looked at Mao and she nodded.

"Of course!"

Carefully I heaved him up and held then my son for the first time in my arms, a feeling I really couldn´t describe.

"What is his name?"

"I called him Kōzui…"

"Well Kōzui, I´m your Dad…"

I said while I tenderly snuggled my head on his, he giving me then a beautiful smile.

"I can´t believe it…"

"Me neither, I´m so glad that I have you back Kabuto and that Kōzui doesn´t have to grow up without his father…"

Mao nuzzled herself also on me and I had to smile.

"I love you, both of you…"

"We love you too…"

* * *

~ 6 years later ~

Mao´s P.O.V

"Mommy! Look what I found outside!"

Kōzui ran towards me and held something in his hands, but as I recognized what it was I cried out softly.

"K- Kabuto could you come here for a second…"

My husband came into the kitchen and gave me a questioning look.

"What´s wrong?"

"Uhm, our son has here something…"

Kabuto also looked now at our son and gulped when he saw the white, little Snake he held on his hands.

"Kōzui that´s not a Toy, beside that you should be careful since it could be poisoned…"

Said his father firmly and our son nodded.

"Alright…"

He gave it to Kabuto, who brought it back outside and as he came back in, he laid his arms from behind around me.

"Did I ever tell you how much you mean to me?"

"Hm yes, but I won´t be mad if you´d do it again…"

I giggled slightly and turned then to him, Kabuto giving me a smooch on the lips. _Who would´ve thought that it would end like this, Kabuto and me being together with our wonderful child and nobody we have to be afraid of. Life really is beautiful sometimes…_


End file.
